


[Podfic] All The Angels and The Saints

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atheism, Blasphemy, Greenwich Village Is Full of Freaks, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Roman Catholicism, Science Fiction, Socialism, St. Michael's Muscled Arms, Steve Rogers' Whole Life, World War II, end of the line, radical woman steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of Speranza's All The Angels and The Saints.In which Steve Rogers loses God and finds God and loses God, and also: Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Angels and The Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  


**Length:** 4:59:36

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (271 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bpbzkrs0jm71mfz/alltheangels-mp32.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (138 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ryba55kk4118a4o/alltheangels-m4b2.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (271 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/alltheangels-mp32.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (138 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/alltheangels-m4b2.zip)

Archive Link:  
[Zipped MP3 or M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-angels-and-saints)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/152879056171/podfic-all-the-angels-and-the-saints).

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in the back of my mind and half on the table since 2014 when I first read it, but sometimes you just gotta wait until the time is right. 
> 
> I chipped away at it just about every weekend between the 4th of July and Labor Day, and then I got distracted by Podfication, so it went onto the backburner for a while. But now it's US Election week, so it's still thematically appropriate, right?
> 
> I also had a hell of a time settling on the right music and cover art. So feel free to download and use the Creation of Adam alternate version if sexy St. Michael's arms/abs are too distracting.
> 
> A thousand thanks to ACTUAL SAINT Lunate8 for tireless betaing of this 5 hour epic and without whom my podfic wouldn't be half as good! Cheers to Speranza for spiraling me into Steve/Bucky hell in the first place with this one, and for all the enthusiasm and patience!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! I'm very pleased to be able to share it.
> 
> ETA: If you downloaded before 11/11/2016, there was a technical issue with the file that's since been fixed. A chunk of audio from 3:18:00-3:24:00 or so was missing. Redownloading will solve any problems!


End file.
